


A New Form Of Inspiration

by thelonelywriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Power Exchange, Power Play, Riding, Smut, Some Humor, Top Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri, Victuri, if you're up for 10k words of banter and smut, you've come to the right place, yuuri and victor find their fan base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Victor happens upon Yuuri and his fan base, and of course Yuuri is dragged into reading and debating over some explicit works and writings. It all seems a little weird at first, a little surreal, but Yuuri eventually finds he really doesn't mind it. Especially after what it ends up leading up to...





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm literally yelling because for some reason this fanfiction took me like nine years to write. like i said i've been having awful writer's block and things have been happening in my life and it's just wow okay. i have two things to say, one, literally, don't even ask me how this turned out so long. i have no clue. it might drag on a little in like... the whole thing so forgive me i honestly have no idea how it ended up like this?? second, i need to give a major shoutout to my best friend who slept over my house two days in a row and made sure i finished this and helped me with the title and certain things i was unsure of. other than that i'm gonna shut up so you can read this.

Yuuri is in the kitchen when he hears Victor call it out in question. They had just finished up supper and Victor had cooked so Yuuri was in the kitchen washing up the dishes to return the favor. And he’s just standing by the dishwasher, humming idly and wondering if Victor has picked out a movie for them to watch or if tonight is going to be a night where they watch game shows featuring Victor yelling out the answers that can actually be correct on occasion. It had been a long day at the rink and Yuuri even wonders if maybe they’ll have a nice glass of wine before bed.

So, Yuuri is just minding his own business, not thinking twice when Victor calls out his name. He hums back, expecting a question or statement about leftovers but then… 

“What’s yaoi?”

Yuuri has heard some strange questions from Victor, of course he has. He’s had to explain things to Victor before. He’s had to explain the answers to these strange questions. It’s not like Victor is stupid, sometimes he does things like put foil in the microwave or ask Yuuri what time it is when Victor has his phone literally in his hand, but hey, sometimes we do things like that. We’re all human. But then sometimes there are these questions, out of nowhere, that just… catch Yuuri off guard. 

Yuuri pauses from where he’s setting a dish in the dishwasher. He slowly sets it down and straightens up and then is hit with the horrible realization that Victor must have found some forum involving yaoi. Yuuri shouldn’t be as surprised as he is really because Victor has a habit of stumbling into strange places on the internet. 

Yuuri takes a breath and wanders out from the kitchen and into the living room where Victor is splayed across the couch, long limbs occupying most of it. He has, of course, his phone in his hands, and he has that little sneaky smile on. But when he glances up at Yuuri, he’s all wide eyed innocence. Yuuri knows that that look can sometimes be real, that Victor can be completely unknowing, but right now there’s something a little daring under his gaze. 

The bastard. 

“So?” Victor asks simply, still looking up at Yuuri. 

“Victor, what are you looking at that involves yaoi?” Yuuri asks because that is actually the vital question to all of this. Victor smiles and Yuuri knows that something bad is about to happen. 

“Well, I have stumbled upon something that appears to be our fan base,” Victor tells Yuuri who arches an eyebrow. Sure, he knows him and Victor have fans, but Yuuri is still a little confused on where the yaoi part comes in. 

But then it hits him.

“Victor…” he begins. 

“And I have stumbled across writings and lovely art,” Victor explains. Yuuri takes a few steps forwards, eyes darting between Victor and his phone. “And I can tell you some of it is very abstract,” Victor informs Yuuri. “But some of it has been described as ‘yaoi’.”

Victor uses one handed air quotes on that. 

“And though I can take a guess as to what that is,” he goes on. “I’d like to hear you tell me,” he chirps, looking eagerly over at Yuuri. Yuuri extends his arm and reaches out his hand. 

“Give me the phone,” he instructs. He’s not really sure what good that will do since Victor could probably easily find his way back to wherever he is on the internet. But right now Yuuri just wants to get him away from that phone. 

Victor shakes his head. 

“Victor.”

“No.”

Yuuri steps a little closer to Victor as a little smile twitches onto Victor’s face and he clutches the phone a little tighter. Yuuri eyes him, and they make eye contact. Victor looks like he’s just _begging_ for Yuuri to do something stupid. Like climb onto the couch and clamber onto Victor. 

And that’s what he does. 

“Yuuri!” Victor squeals as Yuuri climbs on top of him, straddling him and reaching out for the phone. 

“I just want the phone,” Yuuri argues as Victor squirms to sit up and wave the phone right out of Yuuri’s reach. 

“No! You can’t have it!” Victor tells him firmly but Yuuri can tell he’s smiling. “Can I at least read you one passage?” Victor questions. 

“No!” Yuuri exclaims. Victor just grins and manages a way to push Yuuri backwards with legs that are far too strong. His knee then his foot catches Yuuri in the stomach, stealing his breath as he flails back on the couch, backing up to the opposite side of Victor. 

“ _’Oh, Victor,’ Yuuri sighs, his voice dripping an abundance of pure want. ‘Please, Victor, I need you,’_ ” Victor reads in the most dramatic voice possible. Yuuri turns beet red. 

“Victor!” Yuuri squeaks, still flailing on the other side of the couch, trying to get at Victor. 

“ _‘I need you inside of me,’ Yuuri moans wantonly,’_ ” Victor goes on.

“Oh my God,” Yuuri groans. 

“I mean, some of this stuff isn’t so bad,” Victor reasons. “There’s a huge debate about which one of us tops though,” Victor tells Yuuri who just sighs in defeat. 

“So what’s the verdict on that?” Yuuri questions, deciding to play along for a second. Maybe more. 

“Well, I haven’t read too much of this, I only found it after dinner,” Victor says. 

“How did you even find this?” Yuuri questions. 

“Well, I googled my name because I wanted to see what picture showed up first,” Victor explains, gaining an eye roll from Yuuri. “But you came up too, some pictures from our wedding thrown in there. Then I googled both of us and came up with this. You know they even have a name for us?” Victor goes on, excitement bleeding through his tone. 

“What do they call us?” Yuuri questions. 

“Victuuri,” Victor tells him. “I think it has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” Victor hums. 

“I guess,” Yuuri sighs. Victor nudges him with his foot. 

“Don’t look so depressed, Yuuri, this is fun,” Victor reasons. Yuuri arches an eyebrow. 

“Fun?” he echoes. 

“They have all these thoughts on us and these things called headcannons,” Victor tells Yuuri excitedly. Yuuri blinks, wondering how Victor managed to discover all of this in such a short period of time. He is a fast learner. 

“Not all of it is sexual, some of it is, for example, debates on who’s the big or little spoon. Or who does the cooking and who walks Makkachin,” Victor tells Yuuri. “But the sexual stuff is very interesting,” he goes on. “Some of these people characterize you spot on.”

“Oh, really?” Yuuri replies dryly. He has to admit he’s a little interested in what Victor thinks is spot on characterization. 

Victor clears his throat and looks down at his phone. Yuuri just braces himself since there’s no stopping Victor now. 

“ _‘Victor will never not be able to admire Yuuri like this, on his knees, hard and begging,’_ ” Victor reads and Yuuri turns red but just gives a light smack to Victor’s leg. 

“Hey!”

“And you think that’s spot on?” Yuuri asks. Victor’s lips curl into a sly little smile. 

“Well, the part about me admiring you like that,” Victor says. “You are gorgeous like that and I do love to hear you beg,” Victor goes on, and Yuuri just blushes more. 

“Okay, well, where are the ones where _you’re_ the one begging?” Yuuri asks. Victor sighs. 

“Well, it seems like more people see you as the submissive one in the relationship,” Victor explains and Yuuri rolls his eyes again. “But there are a few where I’m submissive,” Victor tells Yuuri, glancing up at him. 

“So, do they characterize you well? You know, all needy and whiny?” Yuuri teases. Victor purses his lips and shoots Yuuri an unamused look. 

“I’m not _whiny_ nor am I _needy_ ,” Victor states firmly but Yuuri snorts. 

“Do you hear yourself when you bottom?” Yuuri questions and Victor huffs a dramatic breath of air. “Find one where you bottom and I’ll tell you just how good the characterization is,” Yuuri says, reaching out his hand. Victor raises his eyebrows.

“I thought you wanted me to put the phone down. I thought you wanted none of this,” Victor points out, and Yuuri blushes a little. It’s true, but after hearing what Victor has been saying, Yuuri’s curiosity is a little higher than it was to begin with.

“Just, give me the phone,” Yuuri says, wiggling his fingers. Victor grins.

“Fine,” he says, reaching across the couch and handing Yuuri his phone. Yuuri sighs and takes it in hand, looking over what Victor has pulled up on the screen.

“This is so weird,” Yuuri mutters as he scrolls and looks at certain tags, wrinkling his nose at some, raising his eyebrows at others. 

“It’s flattering,” Victor pipes up. Yuuri throws his gaze to Victor before returning it to the phone. 

“I’m not so sure that’s the right word,” Yuuri argues, clicking on a link to something that looks vaguely promising, if you can call it that.

Yuuri doesn’t _fully_ read through it, nothing thorough, just eyeing it and looking over the vital parts. He can’t help but grin when he reaches a certain part.

“What?” Victor questions, catching Yuuri’s smile.

“ _‘If Yuuri could describe Victor as anything, there would be many words and phrases, but when it comes to sex, needy bottom would be one of them,’_ ” Yuuri reads out. He looks up at Victor matter of factly. “They know,” he teases. Victor is about to open his mouth when something else catches Yuuri’s eye and he nods. “High pitched whining is something you do,” he tells Victor who nudges him with his foot.

“No,” he grumbles. Yuuri nods a little more.

“Yes, yes you do and it’s really cute,” Yuuri informs Victor who just looks away from him. “Though, they say you like getting your hair pulled and that’s wrong,” Yuuri mutters.

“You like getting your hair pulled though,” Victor points out, smiling a little. Yuuri glances up at him and tries not to blush.

“Yeah, okay, that’s fair,” he says, and Victor smiles a little more. Yuuri glances back down at the phone and skims over a little more of the writing. “You seem to be very vocal here and I would say that’s pretty accurate,” Yuuri hums. “ _I_ seem to be very rough with you also,” Yuuri murmurs. He glances up at Victor who smirks. “ _You_ seem to be enjoying it,” he goes on.

“Accurate,” Victor states.

“Accurate?” Yuuri repeats in question. Victor shrugs.

“It’s always nice on occasion when you’re rough with me,” Victor explains. His lips quirk to one side. “I like when you get that look in your eye,” he goes on, softer this time. 

“What look?” Yuuri questions.

“Like you really really want something and you’re set on getting it no matter what. You’re _going_ to get it no matter what. I see it sometimes when you’re about to skate, but then sometimes you use it on me. Purely on me,” Victor adds on, grinning over at Yuuri who swallows.

“Oh,” he just says because he wasn’t really aware he had a look like that. Victor sighs and nods towards the phone.

“What else?” he asks. Yuuri sighs and looks down, scrolling a little more.

“This is actually eerily correct,” Yuuri begins. “You start swearing in Russian when you’re getting close,” Yuuri tells Victor. “I think it’s really hot,” Yuuri adds on.

“You do?” Victor questions, and then Yuuri realizes the way he made it sound.

“No, I mean in the writing. I think it’s hot,” he says, but he’s blushing a little. 

“Do you actually think it’s hot in real life too?” Victor questions, smirking. Yuuri blushes a little more and looks away.

“I mean, it’s not like I _mind_ it,” Yuuri says, and Victor nods.

“Okay, so you think it’s hot,” Victor states and Yuuri just gives him an exasperated look, shakes his head, and goes back to the phone.

“Says your thighs are a weak spot for kisses and my weak spot is collarbones, but it’s the opposite way around,” Yuuri points out and Victor nods. That was something they had learned earlier on about each other. Yuuri had a major weak spot for Victor kissing his thighs, and Victor’s collarbones were something that Yuuri loved and apparently so did Victor.

Yuuri scrolls a little more before something catches his eye and he snorts a breath of laughter.

“What?” Victor asks.

“Apparently, you always come first,” Yuuri tells Victor, smirking. Victor rolls his eyes.

“False,” he states.

“Absolutely true,” Yuuri intervenes. 

“Lies,” Victor goes on, but Yuuri shakes his head.

“You know it’s true,” Yuuri says, giving Victor an intent look. Victor stares back before scoffing and reaching forwards.

“Give me the phone,” he says, and Yuuri just hands the phone back to Victor. Victor takes it in hand and scrolls a little more, clicking on a few more links. He finds something and laughs, and Yuuri furrows his brows.

“What?” Yuuri asks cautiously.

“This post here says that if there’s anything you love more than figure skating, it’s being on your knees for me,” Victor informs Yuuri who turns bright red again and makes some choked off noise.

“Oh my God,” Yuuri manages, pointedly looking anywhere but Victor.

“This is a very devoted fan base I would say,” Victor muses, gleefully scrolling through more posts, looking for more writings, more art. “They do appreciate our skating too, though, I have to say,” Victor hums.

“I could only leave it up to you to find this stuff in the first place,” Yuuri says, shaking his head.

“One of us would have found it eventually,” Victor huffs. “I’m glad it was me though, I’m not sure how forthcoming you would have been about this information,” Victor tells Yuuri.

“It’s just a little weird. And embarrassing,” Yuuri adds on.

“I think it’s a little hot,” Victor says nonchalantly. Yuuri dons a skeptical look.

“Really?” he asks, looking over at Victor. Victor just shrugs, still looking down at the phone.

“Imagining some of these scenarios and then seeing things that are actually true, _realizing_ that they’re actually true, it’s very eye opening.” 

He glances up at Yuuri.

“Sexy,” he goes on, and Yuuri can’t help but smile a little. 

“Yeah, okay, I guess I can see where you’re coming from,” Yuuri reasons.

“Some of these things I can just _hear_ you saying,” Victor says. Yuuri doesn’t know if it’s a good idea but…

“Like what?”

Victor gives him a mischievous little glance before looking back at the phone.

“Read this,” Victor states simply, beckoning Yuuri forwards and holding out the phone. Yuuri takes a breath and climbs back on top of Victor, not bothering to try and lie beside him, just splaying himself on top of him and taking Victor’s phone in his hand.

Yuuri settles his chin on Victor’s chest and looks at the phone, finding the first line of the first paragraph Victor had pulled up. Yuuri does a little more than skim this time, he reads a little more intently. He reads over mostly dialogue, but there’s some description of other activities in there, activities that Yuuri would full heartedly get up to with Victor. 

“You can hear me saying this stuff?” Yuuri questions after finishing up reading, tilting the phone aside so he can look Victor in the eye. Most of the stuff Yuuri just read was complete and utter dirty talk, the kind you would find in porn. Yuuri finds that imagining saying it to Victor would be embarrassing… but not to the extent he wouldn’t say it.

“Some of it, yeah,” Victor says softly, bringing a hand up to card through Yuuri’s hair. “Like talking about how good things feel, what you like, what you want,” Victor tells him, his voice dipping into dangerously low territory, the kind of territory that usually precedes sex. Though, with the current line up of events, Yuuri wouldn’t be surprised if things lead to sex. He’s already, okay, admittedly, a little turned on.

Yuuri leans into Victor’s touch and wriggles around a little on top of him, trying to get a little closer to his face since he feels oddly far away, even though he’s literally on top of Victor.

“So, what, you want me to talk more during sex?” Yuuri asks, laying his cheek against Victor’s chest.

“Not necessarily,” Victor begins, toying with the longer strands of hair around the nape of Yuuri’s neck. “I think the sounds you make already are entirely captivating and rather sinful if I do say so myself,” Victor hums.

“Yeah?” Yuuri asks softly. Victor smiles all warm and welcome but with a dangerous undertone to it.

“Definitely,” Victor replies. He presses forwards, the angle a little awkward, but he manages to just brush his lips with Yuuri’s in a barely there kiss. Yuuri tries to lean more into it, but Victor frustratingly enough, pulls away to rest his head back on the arm of the couch. 

“But I like it when you’re vocal and you use your words. To be fair, you do, you can be quite commanding on occasion,” Victor points out, and Yuuri can’t help but grin at that. Victor’s hand runs down Yuuri’s back, then all the way back up to make a pass through his hair. “But sometimes it’s nice to hear you tell me how to touch you and how you want to be touched. When you moan and tell me what feels good, then I know, and I can give you more and more and more. I can give you everything I have and make you come undone. I adore you when you’re in that state, Yuuri, I hope you know,” Victor whispers, his eyes searching Yuuri’s face. Yuuri’s heart is beating a little faster than usual and Yuuri is half sure Victor can hear it or at least feel it. There’s also another thing Victor might be beginning to feel.

“But, it’s just as well when you’re all commanding and firm,” Victor purrs. “And you switch the roles around completely and show me just how versatile you are. And you tell me what you need of me and what you want to do to me.”

Victor strokes a hand over the side of Yuuri’s face, thumb brushing his cheekbone and making Yuuri’s breath come out shaky.

“It sounds beautiful any way you shape it,” Victor whispers, catching Yuuri’s gaze. Yuuri watches it dart down to his lips, then back up to his eyes.

“Maybe you should be the one talking during sex,” Yuuri croaks. Victor quirks a grin.

“Ah, but what would I say?” Victor teases softly, running his hand slowly through Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri lets out a defeated breath and shakes his head. “You’ve told me before that I go off on tangents if I start talking,” Victor points out.

“Well, sometimes yeah, but when you don’t it’s hot. Sometimes it’s actually better when you just talk _before_ sex instead of during,” Yuuri explains, piquing Victor’s interest.

“So, what am I supposed to say before sex then?” Victor asks, and Yuuri glances up at him, slightly incredulous.

“I don’t know, try going off on that same rant you just went off on,” Yuuri teases, nudging Victor.

“That was all logistics,” Victor argues. 

“No it wasn’t,” Yuuri argues right back, looking back up at Victor knowingly. Victor raises his eyebrows as if daring Yuuri to say more. “It was you being all seductive,” Yuuri finally relents, grumbling and letting his head fall back down to rest on Victor’s chest.

“Oh, me trying to seduce you?” Victor asks, tone incredulous. 

“Yes,” Yuuri replies simply.

“Yuuri, I hate to break it to you, but I am hardly seductive compared to you,” Victor tells Yuuri, stroking a hand through his hair once more. Yuuri snorts.

“Try telling that to like, anyone we know,” Yuuri says, thinking to himself of Victor’s fans compared to Yuuri’s own.

“Oh, but people don’t know what you’re like when you’re not on ice,” Victor begins, shifting a little underneath Yuuri, something that gives Yuuri the feeling that he’s about to get another rant. Yuuri’s stomach does a little tumble in anticipation, at the thought of it.

“Maybe people see you as a little sweetheart, which, of course, you are, but there’s much much more to you,” Victor tells him. “There’s a whole other side, a side they saw when you skated Eros,” Victor explains. Yuuri buries his face in Victor’s chest and groans. Victor will never let him live down that routine.

“No, it’s true,” Victor says. “There’s a side to you that’s absolutely irresistible,” Victor tells Yuuri, his voice dipping lower, tone falling to something softer. “It- You,” Victor corrects. “Are absolutely enticing. Sometimes it’s as if you’re a different person. There’s an air about you that’s alluring to the point I want to melt,” Victor says, and Yuuri pokes his head up to give him another skeptical look.

“I don’t think so,” Yuuri replies.

“You think I would lie to you?” Victor questions with a sly little look. Yuuri searches his eyes, since he knows Victor’s right, he would never lie.

“No,” Yuuri responds cautiously.

“You’re absolutely fascinating in that state,” Victor begins, brushing some of Yuuri’s hair back. “The way you move, the things you say, the way you look at me, it’s mesmerizing. Sometimes I can barely take it.”

Yuuri smirks.

“Is that why you always come first?” 

He thinks to himself that he shouldn’t be breaking the mood since it is rather nice to have Victor talk to him like this, but he really can’t help it.

Victor’s loving gaze is turned into something a little more sour as he reaches a hand around and gives a little smack to Yuuri’s ass, making Yuuri jump, but laugh a little too.

“I’m glad you found that funny, Yuuri,” Victor says dryly, and Yuuri takes a breath, smiling, shaking his head.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Yuuri apologizes, thought there’s not a lot of apology apparent in his tone. Victor shakes his head as if in disbelief as he looks away from Yuuri. “You can keep going, keep talking. You were getting really sexy there,” Yuuri supposes. Victor just shakes his head.

“I don’t think I should,” he replies simply and firmly. Yuuri wiggles around a little on top of Victor, scooting upwards so that he can steal a kiss from Victor before pulling away.

“Yeah, you should,” Yuuri argues, nuzzling into Victor’s neck.

“No,” Victor states, though his hands are still moving over Yuuri, a stroke to his back, his fingers curling around the longer strands of Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri starts up with little kisses over the skin of Victor’s neck.

“You were saying some nice things,” Yuuri murmurs into Victor’s neck.

“Well, why should I continue saying them if you’re just going to insult me?” Victor huffs, turning away from Yuuri. Yuuri smiles into his skin and presses a long kiss there. 

“Maybe I should say some nice things about you to even us out then?” Yuuri proposes, pulling away to look at Victor. Victor side eyes him before answering. 

“Okay,” he replies, slow and cautious. Yuuri grins before placing a few more kisses over Victor’s neck. 

“Well, first off, you’re better at talking than I am,” Yuuri states. Victor nudges him with his foot. 

“That’s just a fact,” Victor teases, and Yuuri bites back a laugh.

“You’re a good kisser,” Yuuri offers, giving a suggestive glance up at Victor. Victor and him catch eye contact before Yuuri adds something on. “You’re really good with your hands.”

He slides one hand down and finds Victor’s hand, twining their fingers together. Even Victor can’t help but smile a little at that. Yuuri brings it up to his lips and presses a kiss to Victor’s knuckles. 

“You’re fingers do really nice things,” Yuuri murmurs, moving a little closer to Victor, brushing their lips.

“Like what?” Victor hums. Yuuri leans in even closer, their lips resting on one another. Victor is assured that he’s about to hear something lovingly sensual in return for all the things he’s said but…

“Make homemade pasta,” Yuuri whispers, keeping a straight face. Victor kind of wants to smack Yuuri again but instead he just laughs because he really can’t help it.

“You’re absolutely obnoxious,” Victor attempts to state firmly. Yuuri lets out a little giggle before giving Victor a kiss.

“Sorry, had to,” Yuuri says very unapologetically. 

“No, you didn’t _have to_ ,” Victor contends. “You could have said many other things,” Victor points out. Yuuri kisses him once more, soft, loving.

“What would I say? Like I like when you slide your hands down my thighs, spread my legs, and dig your fingertips in just hard enough to bruise?” Yuuri whispers.

“Oh God,” Victor sighs shakily because honestly, he really wasn’t expecting Yuuri to go from zero to one hundred so quick. Victor can feel Yuuri grinning, obviously satisfied with Victor’s reaction. 

“Or how I like when your fingers run through my hair, when they tangle in it and you tug as hard as you can,” Yuuri murmurs, kisses turning hot and lips parting against the skin of Victor’s neck. “When you put your fingers in my mouth to keep me quiet,” Yuuri goes on, voice hushed. Victor lets out a soft groan and unlaces their fingers so he can go down and grip Yuuri’s ass, shifting their position so their crotches are aligned. Victor can already feel that Yuuri is half hard and he’s pretty sure Yuuri can feel that Victor is too. 

Yuuri noses at Victor’s cheek and Victor turns his head, the angle enough for Yuuri to catch Victor in a kiss that starts off slow and tame. 

Yuuri nips at Victor’s bottom lip and Victor keens just the slightest. The reaction gains the tiniest smile from Yuuri who presses forwards, a little more insistent this time, slipping his tongue past Victor’s lips and gaining an enthusiastically pleased noise from Victor. Victor matches, or at least tries, to keep up with Yuuri’s kisses, firm and demanding. 

Yuuri says Victor is a good kisser, and maybe that’s not a lie, but the missing statement is that Yuuri is just as good. 

Yuuri is beautifully enthusiastic, but he always knows when to slow down, when to pause. He knows Victor’s weak points and pokes at every one. Something like candle wax melts inside of Victor at these kisses, especially the current ones. 

Yuuri is kissing him intently and Victor is just trying to keep up, only half aware of the fact that they’re hips are now moving in tandem, grinding against each other. Little noises well up in the back of Yuuri’s throat and come out in sweet little sounds that you would hear from a kitten. Meanwhile, hitched breaths and soft stuttering groans are drawn from Victor’s throat with every brush of Yuuri’s lips, every move of his tongue. 

They move wonderfully together, even fully clothed and cramped on the couch. It doesn’t matter to them though, they’re far too caught up in each other for smaller details. Yuuri can only think about how it feels to have Victor underneath him, the sounds that are falling from his lips. Victor can only think of the way his blood pumps faster and his heart races at the way Yuuri has him. 

Everything comes to a lull when Yuuri pulls away having just about lost the ability to breathe. Victor loves kissing him, don’t get him wrong, but sometimes Yuuri is a little too energetic. Yuuri has more stamina than anyone Victor has probably ever seen and Yuuri teases him endlessly about the fact. Yuuri could probably go at it all night if it wasn’t for Victor tapping out halfway due to the fact he was about to pass out. 

Yuuri just breathes hotly into the crook of Victor’s neck whilst Victor cups the back of his head and arches up into him, realizing just how hard he is already, marveling a little at the fact, at the fact that Yuuri can do this to him. 

There’s a pause where they’re both seemingly trying to catch their breaths before Victor lets out a shaky breath.

“We should have less clothes on,” he points out helpfully. Yuuri smiles a little and nips at Victor’s neck.

“That’s kind of a good point,” Yuuri agrees, pulling away from Victor. 

“We should also move this to the bedroom,” Victor then says, and Yuuri smirks a little before nodding, begrudgingly climbing off of Victor.

“Another good point,” Yuuri agrees, heading into the bedroom as Victor scrambles off the couch in attempts to do something along the lines of catch him before he gets to the actual bed.

Victor succeeds, slipping his arms around Yuuri’s waist from behind, then turning so he’s face to face with Yuuri, pulling him quickly towards the bed, walking backwards.

Victor kisses Yuuri, but it’s a little hard to kiss someone who’s giggling and smiling. Victor has always been determined though, so it doesn’t stop him. And they kiss all awkwardly, fumbling towards the bed and laughing.

Eventually, somehow, after Yuuri’s glasses manage to be placed aside, they blindly achieve in finding their way to the bed and Yuuri climbs onto it backwards, trying to keep on kissing Victor who moves with him, crawls on top of him. It’s all a little off center and awkward at first, but it’s worth it because eventually Victor manages to straddle Yuuri and pin him down to the bed. Yuuri grins wildly at the role reversal, at the fact that Victor was like putty in his hands on the couch but now he’s switching things around, taking a stronger lead than Yuuri who gladly allows it.

Victor leans down and immediately steals a few more kisses from Yuuri, kisses that are savored and kept in a special place. Yuuri curls his arms around Victor, lets one palm splay on the small of his back, the other between his shoulder blades, coaxing him closer.

Victor’s lips soon move onto Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri lets a little smile fall back into place on his face again.

“See, when you found all of this writing, I was a little worried,” Yuuri begins, sucking in a breath when Victor gives a tender bite to one of Yuuri’s pulse points. “But if I had known it was going to lead to this, I wouldn’t have been as worried as I was,” Yuuri explains, his hands going down to tug at Victor’s shirt, Victor’s previous words still echoing in his head. Victor gives an approving little noise, pulling away and sitting back to tug off his shirt and toss it aside. 

Yuuri’s attention sharpens a little, his eyes drawn to every curve of Victor’s chest, his torso. Without a shirt on his neck looks so much longer, his skin so much brighter, unblemished. Yuuri swallows at the sight of how low Victor’s pants sit on his hips, his hip bones half exposed. And, God, does Yuuri love those hip bones.

Victor catches the glow in Yuuri’s eyes and smiles as he brings his hands down, slides them up Yuuri’s shirt. Yuuri is broken out of his little trance at the realization of, oh, he should probably take his shirt off too, and he lets Victor help him wriggle out of it with minimal awkwardness. 

Victor gives Yuuri the same once over and licks his lips. When they had first gotten together, Yuuri was incredibly insecure, Victor’s eyes on him were always unerring. Victor always felt awful since to him Yuuri was about the most perfect human with the most perfect body one could ask for. Victor, set on solving the issue as well as he could, would spend near hours just whispering praise, going over every inch of Yuuri’s body until Yuuri was an absolute mess. It was one of Victor’s favorite things, and admittedly Yuuri’s too.

Yuuri came out of his shell a little after that, and Victor was overjoyed at that fact. And now, even though dregs of that shyness lurk, Yuuri just lays himself out for Victor with the knowledge of just how much he likes Yuuri like that. Every scar or stretch mark or extra little chub that just doesn’t come off no matter how hard Yuuri works out, all of it, every single inch, Victor loves. And Yuuri knows that by now.

Victor leans back down and is immediately back on Yuuri’s neck, sucking and kissing and biting and making Yuuri’s blood pump faster. Yuuri’s eyes flutter shut as one hand goes back and cups the back of Victor’s head, fingers threading through his hair but not tugging, just staying there firmly. The other hand just roams him, his shoulders, back, the dip of his spine. His skin is warm and soft and Yuuri just wants more and more and more of it. 

Victor moves down Yuuri’s body as slow as possible as if he just wants to tease, which, but the furtive little glances Yuuri has snuck at him, he suspects that that’s Victor’s aim. He kisses and nips at every inch of skin, trailing gentle fingertips down Yuuri’s ribs, his chest, his sides, all the way down until they’re hooking in the edges of Yuuri’s pants. Victor glances up at Yuuri, raising an eyebrow as if in question. Yuuri smirks a little and lifts his hips up a little in reply.

Victor tugs down his pants, bringing his boxers with them. It’s a little awkward but eventually their kicked to the side and Yuuri is left, all skin, skin, skin, eyeing Victor hopefully, but with an undertone of daring as if he’s just asking for Victor to touch him. Victor catches the look in his eye and smiles, slowly leaning back over Yuuri, starting to kiss over his stomach once more. 

Yuuri bites his lips, anticipating something, even though he’s not so sure what. Victor kisses over his tummy, nips at his hip bones. Eventually, those marvelous hands and fingers that Yuuri had referenced earlier come into the picture, sliding up Yuuri’s legs. 

Victor has his head down, but his eyes stay focused on Yuuri as he curls his fingers around the middle of Yuuri’s thighs, firm, almost harsh, enough to probably bruise, just how Yuuri likes it. The eye contact is agonizing but Yuuri keeps it as Victor presses a lingering kiss to Yuuri’s hip, all whilst spreading Yuuri’s legs. Yuuri lets out a stuttering breath as he bends his knees a little, plants his feet firmly on the mattress. 

Victor drags his lips from Yuuri’s hips to his thigh, presses quick little kisses down the inside of it, nipping at the underside of Yuuri’s knee. His lips then fall back to Yuuri’s thighs, mouthing hotly over the sensitive skin there. Yuuri clenches and unclenches his fists, spreading his hands out to his sides, over the sheets. 

Meanwhile, Victor’s hands roam Yuuri, fingers skimming his outer thighs, his hips, stomach, cradling the underside of his knees. His mouth moves all over Yuuri’s thighs and Yuuri feels a glorious heat building inside of him. Yuuri knows that after Victor’s done there’ll be a slew of marks and bruises down there and it only makes something inside of him stir restlessly.

Impatience is something that blooms easily but Yuuri tries to stomp it down. Sometimes it can be aggravating, to put it lightly, when Victor takes his time because Victor can really _take his time_ and Yuuri can get _really frustrated_. But, it’s usually best if it can be avoided. But right now, Victor is blatantly avoiding Yuuri’s cock that’s hard and lying against his stomach, practically begging to be touched. 

Yuuri pokes his head up a little to catch Victor’s gaze that is obviously pleased and also very teasing. They just stare for a second before Victor arches an eyebrow.

“What?” he asks, ever so innocent. Yuuri raises an eyebrow right back, gives Victor a look Victor knows means business. Victor grins even wider at that and laughs a little. 

“Okay, okay,” he relents, pulling back from Yuuri wriggling his way out of his own pants. “Sorry,” he apologizes as he crawls back over Yuuri, sliding his hand over his thigh. “You’re just kind of fun when you get impatient.” A kiss is pressed to the corner of Yuuri’s mouth. “All riled up, wide eyed…” Victor trails off, hand sliding over Yuuri’s abdomen, wrapping itself around Yuuri’s cock.

“Oh,” Yuuri breathes out, arching up into the sudden contact. “What, you like getting me angry?” Yuuri manages, feeling Victor grind down into his thigh, his hand still stroking over Yuuri’s cock.

“Not exactly,” Victor hums, lips brushing Yuuri’s neck. “But, you’re fun to fuck when you’re angry,” Victor whispers, scraping his teeth against Yuuri’s jaw, eliciting a long shiver that runs through Yuuri’s body. Yuuri lets out a soft groan and Victor grins once more.

“You think so?” Yuuri sighs, his hips twitching up into Victor’s touch. Victor nods, grinding his hips down into Yuuri’s thigh, slower this time. 

“Definitely,” he murmurs, nipping Yuuri’s earlobe. “The way you talk to me, either sass me or command me, that look you get, that desperate, needy, intense look,” Victor describes, his hand setting a steady pace against Yuuri’s cock. “It’s absolutely stunning,” Victor sighs happily, nuzzling into Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri’s hands come up, fingers curling around the back of Victor’s neck. 

“So you wanna fuck me tonight?” Yuuri questions softly, tone breathy. 

“Only if you want,” Victor replies. “We can switch,” he points out. Yuuri smiles a little. 

“No, I do want you to fuck me. I mean I really really do,” Yuuri whispers, nosing at Victor who lets out a shaky breath. “But I don’t necessarily want to lie on my back and take it like that,” Yuuri reasons. “Though, I think we both know that that’s definitely enjoyable at the right time,” Yuuri goes on, gaining a nod from Victor. “If you’re up for it I could ride you,” Yuuri begins, whispering next to Victor’s ear. “But I don’t know, maybe you just aren’t up for that. Maybe you can’t handle it,” Yuuri teases, grinning. Victor squeezes Yuuri’s cock in response and Yuuri groans a little, still grinning. 

“I can promise you I can handle that,” Victor murmurs surely. 

“Go get the lube then,” Yuuri replies readily, smoothing his hands down and off of Victor’s back. Victor makes a dissatisfied noise but does so, climbs off of Yuuri and goes over to fumble in their bedside drawer. 

Yuuri lets out a little breath, spreads out his limbs a little, and waits until Victor is back, crawling to the space in between his legs. 

Yuuri props his head up on the pillow so he can get a good look at Victor who sets the lube aside and runs his hands over Yuuri’s legs, up and up and up, starting from his ankle to his thighs. Yuuri happily spreads his legs, appreciating the pressure of Victor’s fingertips splayed out. Yuuri watches Victor pop open the cap of the lube, drizzle some on his fingers. A gentle kiss is pressed to Yuuri’s knee as Victor’s fingers disappear between Yuuri’s legs. 

Yuuri drops his head back at that point, just feels Victor’s lips stay on that tender spot on the inside of Yuuri’s knee as one finger slowly, gently traces his rim. Yuuri sighs, relaxes into it, lets Victor’s finger slide in, slow and steady. It’s not an incredible stretch but it’s something, and the thought of what it’s going to lead up to makes Yuuri’s stomach flutter.

That single finger soon seems glorious once Victor’s lips start moving over Yuuri’s thighs once more. Victor kisses them, nips at the skin there, hums all the while as if he’s the luckiest man on earth being able to have access to Yuuri’s thighs, which, he may or may not believe already. 

Victor’s free hand roams Yuuri’s side and Yuuri tries to register all the touches, gentle or firm, every feeling. It’s difficult though, and all that seems to add up to is a heat simmering in the pit of his stomach, threatening to spread, to fan out to all other places. Slowly, inevitably, it does.

The stretch of one finger soon seems to be not that much, and Yuuri debates saying something, but figures he’ll wait since Victor is usually lovingly patient no matter what. But then Victor’s lips are moving down his thigh, to the little crease in his hip, and then sliding up his cock in one fluid motion that has Yuuri speechless for a second until the tip of Yuuri’s cock makes its way into Victor's mouth with a groan on Victor’s part.

“Oh God,” Yuuri chokes out because he really wasn’t expecting that. He pokes his head up to look down at Victor who has that sneaky little look in his eye, that look that says he’d probably be grinning if it weren’t for Yuuri’s cock in his mouth. Yuuri soon registers another touch, a second finger slipping in with the first, adding in a little stretch, a stretch that’s warm and pushes Yuuri just enough but not too much.

Yuuri lets out a shaky sort of moan as he lets his head drop back against the pillow. His toes curl and uncurl when Victor slides down a little more on his cock and presses his fingers a little deeper into Yuuri. Yuuri accepts it all, doesn’t resist, lets that heat inside of him unravel bit by bit, starting in the pit of his stomach, fanning out to his upper chest, fanning down to his thighs. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, tries to keep his hips pinned to the bed so he doesn’t thrust up into Victor’s mouth. Everything is warm and promising and sure, Yuuri wants more, but he’ll take his time, and he’ll let Victor do the same.

Victor is gentle with Yuuri, he always is. Every touch means something, as does every kiss. Victor’s fingers work smoothly inside of Yuuri and his mouth tries to ease everything else up, make everything loose and pliant. Victor doesn’t talk, obviously, but neither does Yuuri and neither of them really seem to mind. Sometimes they talk non stop to each other when they do stuff like this, then other times, they just listen to each other, try as best as they can to make the other feel good. Either way, it’s always lovely.

Victor waits for the right time, what he thinks is the right time, before he twists and crooks his fingers, searching for just the right spot. He pulls back so he can pay more attention to the head of Yuuri’s cock right when he hits that spot he was looking for, and the combined sensations have Yuuri gasping, his hips jumping up. The action has Yuuri’s cock hitting the back of Victor’s throat way too suddenly so Victor pulls off coughing and Yuuri groans.

“Sorry, sorry,” Yuuri breathes out, glancing down at Victor who’s valiantly trying not to actively choke.

“That’s much sexier when it’s purposeful,” Victor manages.

“I’m sorry it’s just, you kind of did two things at once and they both felt really good,” Yuuri tells Victor, giving him a slightly guilty look.

“Well, it’s good to know you weren’t just trying to choke me for no reason,” Victor coughs, shaking his head. His fingers start up moving again, stroking over that same spot that makes Yuuri’s hips squirm and little breathless noises fall from his lips. Yuuri tries to take deep breaths, focuses on that feeling for a little while until it’s not enough.

“Can you, ah, add a third one?” Yuuri asks breathily, peeking his eyes open to sneak a glance at Victor. Victor quirks a little smile.

“Anything for you,” he says, slipping his fingers out and grabbing the lube which gains an annoyed huff of breath from Yuuri. “Patience,” Victor simply says, not even glancing up at Yuuri whilst he adds a little more lube just to make sure nothing will hurt. That’s the last thing he wants.

Victor does look up at Yuuri though when he goes to slide those three fingers in. He goes slow, and Yuuri relaxes into it.

“Good?” Victor questions, soothing a hand over Yuuri’s thigh. Yuuri sighs happily and nods.

“Yeah,” he breathes back. Victor smiles and kisses the inside of his knee once more. He starts up with his fingers again, moves and crooks them in just the right ways. He abandons the idea of sucking Yuuri off again, even though he’s probably safe. He just lets his fingers do the work and gives tender kisses to Yuuri’s thighs the whole time.

It’s moments later when all that heat inside of Yuuri has reached seemingly every place it can. The aching tenderness of every touch Victor has to offer can easily become too much, it can overwhelm Yuuri like a wave cresting. It feels like just that, and Yuuri decides he wants more, but just in a different context.

“Okay, okay,” Yuuri sighs, bringing his head up to look at Victor. “I’m good,” he tells Victor.

“Sure?” Victor asks simply, and in reply Yuuri nods. Victor slowly, carefully, slips his fingers out of Yuuri and Yuuri bites back some desperate noise that wants to escape just because of the loss of those wonderful fingers. Instead he just lets out a breath and watches Victor crawl back up his body, places stray kisses here and there, his hip bone, his ribs, his sternum, finally kissing him on the mouth.

Yuuri makes some pleased noise into the kiss and shifts underneath Victor, awkwardly pushing at him.

“Roll over,” he mumbles into the kiss, and Victor does so with little complaint, just flopping onto his back next to Yuuri, pulling away from the kiss. 

Victor has that look in his eye, that sparkling look that offers some form of submission. Underneath it is the glint of something stronger though, something daring, something _wanting_. When Yuuri catches it, he immediately sits backwards and flails his hand around for the lube.

When Yuuri has it in hand he pours a little out and scooches forwards in between Victor’s legs which Victor spreads ever so happily. Yuuri tosses the lube aside and brings one hand to Victor’s cock, gaining a hitched breath from Victor who arches up into the touch. 

“So, you’re sure you can handle this?” Yuuri teases breathlessly, smiling a little from above him, stroking Victor’s cock a few times, straddling him to try and get in the right position. Victor would shoot him a glare but he’s pretty sure he can’t handle that currently.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Victor sighs as though he’s trying to sound aggravated but can’t quite manage that tone. Yuuri keeps that little smile on, reaching his hand back and thumbing over the head of Victor’s cock.

“ _Ah_ ,” Victor says, sucking in a breath at the feeling, the sensitivity of it all.

“‘Cause I know with your stamina and all. You know, those writings about how you always-”

“Yuuri, if you don’t keep going right now, I will not hesitate to flip you right over and, _oh God_.”

Victor’s words turn into an uninhibited groan as Yuuri slowly slides down on his cock, letting out some soft, pleased noises as he does so. There’s a stretch, a warmth, a slight burn that is totally and completely worth it once Yuuri’s ass is flush against Victor’s hips.

“You're sexy when you’re threatening,” is all that Yuuri manages shakily in response, trying to keep that same impish little grin even though it falters. It just feels good, really really good. Being filled, being this close to someone, to Victor, it’s a lot, and it’s all Yuuri could ask for. 

Yuuri takes a moment to adjust, watches Victor as he moves his hips minutely. Victor has his eyebrows drawn together just the slightest as if he’s trying really really hard to concentrate. His eyes are closed, his lips parted, his chest rising and falling at a steady pace. Yuuri simply watches him, watches his expression shift and change as Yuuri starts up rocking his hips, shifting his position just a little, spreading his legs out. 

Victor is lovely to watch but Yuuri lets his eyes fall shut as he gets into a steady rhythm, nothing fast or hard, just something to get things started, to get used to the stretch, the feeling of fullness. Yuuri gathers a breath and lets it out in a sigh, content and happy. He opens his eyes after a few moments just to look back down at Victor who still has his eyes closed. Yuuri smirks a little and leans over, his hands bracketing Victor’s sides.

“Are you gonna watch me?” Yuuri asks, his voice far too husky for comfort. Victor’s eyes open and Victor isn’t sure if he wants to keep them that way or close them really tight because Yuuri has _that_ grin on, that grin that tells Victor he’s just barely getting started.

“Because I’d really like you to watch me,” Yuuri goes on. He gives an agonizingly slow roll of his hips that feels fucking amazing and Victor swallows thickly. “To keep your eyes on me,” Yuuri cooes, running a hand up Victor’s side. “I like knowing when you’re watching, Victor.”

“I like watching,” Victor says softly. Yuuri’s grin widens as he leans over, brushes his lips against Victor’s.

“Good,” Yuuri mutters before kissing him, easing into it so it’s slow at first, achingly slow, but then opening up, working his hips at the same pace the whole time. His mouth still moves slow, teasing, even as the kisses grow hot and open mouthed and it’s not precision anymore it’s tongue and teeth and spit, and it’s glorious nonetheless. 

Yuuri slides his hands out, finds Victor’s arms and then his hands. Yuuri smiles a little into the kiss, or at least tries when he threads his fingers with Victor’s, pushing his hands out to the side He lowers his own body so that him and Victor are chest to chest all hot skin sliding together, Victor’s arms and hands pinned out to his sides by Yuuri’s. The act of submission, the flow of power has Victor moaning into Yuuri’s mouth, arching up just a little, his legs bending so he can get a little more leverage and try and fuck up into Yuuri a little better.

The change in position of his legs changes the position of his cock and Yuuri groans gratefully, his hips starting to move a little faster, the kiss getting sloppier. Yuuri eventually settles for resting his forehead on Victor’s, their lips brushing but not necessarily trying for anything, just breathing hotly into each other’s mouths with the occasional curse or praise.

Victor feels like he’s burning up, honestly. They’re so close, their chests pressed together, mouths together, fingers interlaced. It’s like all there is is Yuuri, and Victor feels like he could practically drown in it, in the feeling of being this close to him. Slowly, however, Yuuri goes to pulls away. Victor tries to follow him despite knowing he really can’t because of the angle. Yuuri stops him though, presses his hands firmer into the mattress then slides his own up and off of Victor’s arms as he slowly straightens up.

Yuuri’s hips move relentlessly against Victor until Victor swears he’s gonna lose it. Yuuri looks absolutely sinful with the way he’s moving, his hips rolling down particularly hard and very fluidly, his body moving just as smoothly. Victor keeps his promise and doesn’t take his eyes of Yuuri, he watches him, every movement he has and finally manages to choke out,

“God, Yuuri.” 

There’s nothing more he can say he feels, it feels like Yuuri has just stolen his breath and all he can do is make appreciative noises to note just how beautiful Yuuri looks, how good it feels for him to be doing what he is.

Yuuri grins wildly at the words. They aren’t much, but Yuuri knows what’s behind them, behind the tone of Victor’s voice. Victor’s cheeks are pink, his chest and torso flushed pink too, and he looks like he’s taking in Yuuri’s every movement, which, to be fair, he is. His eyes sparkle with something that looks, again, like submission, and Yuuri can feel something welling up inside of him, something warming at the fact that he can see Victor like this, so he can get Victor like this. He knows there are times when things are the opposite way around and Yuuri is the one with that look in his eye, but right now Victor looks like he’s completely at Yuuri’s mercy. Which, he pretty much is.

“I’ll never get tired of seeing you like this,” Victor breathes out, his eyes going over Yuuri who’s just as red as Victor, cheeks pink, chest flushed, stomach too, leading all the way down to his cock, slapping against his stomach with every harsh roll of his hips.

“Like what?” Yuuri asks breathlessly, hiding a smirk. He knows what Victor means, pretty much knows what he’s going to say, but he just wants to hear it.

“All commanding, but desperate underneath. You want it so bad but it just makes you work harder,” Victor explains. 

“Yeah?” Yuuri breathes, slowing the pace of his hips but drawing his thrusts out longer, something that makes Victor arch up into Yuuri.

“You look sinful like this, the way you move, the way your eyes get bright,” Victor tells Yuuri. “And you feel so fucking good,” he adds on, his lips twitching up into a little smile.

“You feel good too,” Yuuri replies, his voice a little quiet. “You don’t know how good it feels to sit on your cock,” Yuuri says, drawing out his words and drawing out a moan from Victor. Hearing Yuuri say that kind of stuff should just not be allowed because Victor usually can’t take too much of it.

“You know,” Yuuri sighs, really slowing his thrusts, enough so Victor lets out a soft whine that he would _never_ admit to actually making. “Those writings that we found earlier, some of them portrayed me as kind of a slut, and I mean I thought it was wrong at first, but now I’m kind of thinking differently,” Yuuri says, slowly leaning back over Victor. “Because I really love getting fucked by you, riding you, kissing you...” Yuuri trails off, his hands sliding down Victor’s arms again, the pace of his hips starting to speed back up again. Victor watches Yuuri lean closer and closer, his eyes wide and bright, darting between Victor’s and his lips. “I’m not so sure about the submissive part,” Yuuri sighs and Victor huffs a breath.

“They were wrong. Really wrong,” Victor manages and Yuuri grins.

“I mean, I do love when you pin me down and lie me on my back, spread my legs and fuck me until I can’t really walk,” Yuuri whispers, nuzzling into the crook of Victor’s neck. “But I really love riding you, watching the way you watch me, and I just fucking love…” Yuuri trails off, takes Victor’s lower lips between his teeth and biting just hard enough to make Victor whimper a little. Yuuri grinds his hips down, steady and slow, letting Victor’s lip go. “Watching you come,” he murmurs.

“Oh, God, Yuuri,” Victor pants beneath Yuuri. Victor’s hips are squirming underneath Yuuri’s and his body feels like it’s on fire. As much as he loves watching Yuuri he closes his eyes because he knows he’s close, he’s right on the edge, and every movement of Yuuri is pushing him closer and closer.

“I told you to watch me, but now I want to watch you,” Yuuri whispers, nipping at Victor’s ear, nosing at his cheek. He pulls back, just enough to see Victor’s face and that’s it. 

Those words for some reason push Victor to right where he wants to be and he lets out a stream of Russian expletives, his fingers clenching in the sheets, his mouth falling open in a long groan that Yuuri relishes. Everything crests in a wonderful wave of heat that washes over every inch of Victor until it just feels like a dull pulse that matches his heart beat. His eyes are still closed, shut tight when he feels Yuuri kiss him.

“Perfect,” Yuuri mutters, slowly pulling away. Victor blinks his eyes open when he registers the heat of Yuuri’s body shifting, and he’s immediately met with the sight of Yuuri’s hand wrapped around his own cock. Victor groans because it’s honestly way hotter than it should be.

Yuuri swallows thickly and starts his hand moving at a good past, fairly fast since he knows he’s on the edge too. His hips grind down in little circles and little noises fall from his lips.

Victor watches him, the way his eyes gloss over, the way his hand moves faster and faster and his back arches just so. 

“Fuck, Yuuri,” Victor pants, still breathing heavy. Yuuri doesn’t have a response, just shuts his eyes and bites his lip a little harder. Yuuri can’t see but he knows Victor is watching and it pushes him closer and closer to the edge until he groaning, Victor’s name falling from his lips over and over, his cock pulsing in his hand. Yuuri is aware of Victor panting praise from underneath him as Yuuri’s head lolls back and he catches his breath, lets pleasure run through him, ebb and flow until it’s just buzzing under his skin.

Yuuri lets out a breath, then a soft groan as he drops his hand and moves forwards, leaning back down over Victor and immediately burying his head in the crook of Victor’s neck. They breathe together for a second, Victor’s hand coming up to cup the back of Yuuri’s head.

“God, Yuuri,” Victor eventually breathes out, stroking through Yuuri’s hair. “You’re amazing,” he sighs happily, smiling a little. He can feel Yuuri smile a little into his neck. 

“You’re pretty amazing too,” Yuuri murmurs, nuzzling a little closer to Victor. Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri and smiles. 

“You haven’t done that in far too long,” Victor murmurs, nosing at Yuuri’s cheek.

“What, the position?” Yuuri questions softly. Victor nods.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous in that position, when you ride me,” Victor says. “So so beautiful to watch,” he sighs. Yuuri lets out a soft, happy little noise and slowly shifts, letting Victor’s cock slip out of him as he rolls next to him in some awkward tangle of sweat and limbs. Everything feels vaguely damp which should be disgusting but it’s not all that bad to Yuuri or Victor. 

Yuuri finds a position that’s only somewhat awkward, their legs tangled together with Yuuri half lying on Victor. Victor presses a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head.

“We can’t stay in this position for too long. My leg’s gonna go numb,” Victor hums and Yuuri huffs a breath.

“Let me have my moment,” Yuuri sighs and Victor laugh a little, lightly and sweetly. “If we change position I call little spoon,” Yuuri then adds on. 

“I guess I’ll let you have it then,” Victor says softly, his hand smoothing over Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri appreciates the gesture and hums, curling happily into Victor a little more. “So, are you making dessert?” Victor questions softly, noting that they did have dinner, thinking to himself now that he’s definitely going to get hungry again after this whole sexcapade. 

“What we just did was your dessert,” Yuuri yawns, trying not to smile. Victor snorts and nudges at Yuuri.

“Yuuri, that was awful,” Victor says. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just, my ass is pretty sweet,” Yuuri says, grinning. Victor groans and pushes at Yuuri who laughs.

“Yuuri, stop,” Victor says, still pushing at Yuuri whilst Yuuri starts to push back. “You’re terrible,” Victor adds on, just for emphasis.

“Jeez, why’d you marry me then?” Yuuri teases.

“Publicity stunt, total publicity stunt,” Victor says, shaking his head. “I knew the press would go wild if Victor Nikiforov went after Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuuri laughs and tries to roll away from Victor but Victor just pulls him back into his arms.

“But, I’m not so sure I regret it at all actually.”

“Oh, well thank God for that,” Yuuri replies dryly, even though he’s smiling.

“Why did you marry me then? Why’d you say yes, hm?” Victor questions, nosing at the back of Yuuri’s neck into the space behind his ear, making Yuuri giggle a little. Yuuri smiles to himself, feels the warmth of Victor behind him, solid and comforting and sure. He knows there’s so many reasons why he married Victor, and he knows Victor probably isn’t looking for a solid answer, but he just has to.

“Because I don’t think I could have said no if I tried.”

Victor goes a little quiet for a second, but Yuuri knows from how close Victor is, from the lips ghosting the back of his neck, that his smile doesn’t falter. He just sighs, as happily as Yuuri.

“I don’t think I could have either.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought, for some reason more work got put into this than usual?? it may not show but haha that's life!!!!!!! comments and kudos and any form of interaction is so greatly appreciated you don't even know. thank you guys so so much for reading, i hope that all of you are doing really really well <3


End file.
